


Garter Belts & Silk Stockings (HanChul Edition)

by LadyVamp



Category: SM Entertainment | SMTown, Super Junior
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, HanChul - Freeform, M/M, kpop, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVamp/pseuds/LadyVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HanGeng's eyes followed the movement on stage, gaze zeroed in on one pair of long legs in particular. He knew it had been a bad idea to attend the show. He knew it would be difficult to stay away from him. But, Heechul was making things impossible. Why had he chosen tonight of all nights to dress like that. Did he know he'd be watching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on AFF
> 
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/607739/garter-belts-silk-stockings-hanchul-heechul-sichul

The stage setup was more elaborate than he remembered and the fans were louder. Sapphire blue reflected in his eyes as he sat alone in his seat watching eleven men he used to know well, but when he’d left some of them had been only boys. There was a maturity to their presence now, one that reflected in their voices and choreography. The whole show was amazing, and not just because of the special effects and flashy costumes. No, the show worked because the men upon the stage worked together with perfect harmony.

 

They laughed together and cried together. Danced to suit each other’s weaknesses and sang in the same fashion. Even without their leader present, they worked together as a unit, as brothers. Though, he’d made peace with his decision to leave and held no regret, he missed being a part of them. He missed the support his brothers had given him, even if it hadn’t been enough. He didn’t blame them for what happened, he couldn’t.

 

Why he’d decided to fly to Macau to them, HanGeng wasn’t sure. Deep down, he knew it was because he missed them; he missed him. Eyes glued on the stage, HanGeng watched the plum haired man in question run about the stage like he were on cloud nine. He looked so happy, a smile never leaving his face the entire show. HanGeng was glad Heechul was happy, glad he’s moved on, and glad he’d found a reason to smile again.

 

HanGeng knew if Heechul saw him, that smile would disappear. That’s why he’d warn the face mask with Heechul’s initial and the hat inscribed with the older man’s birthday. To any around him, he looked just like another petal in the crowd; one that happened to of snagged a seat in the friends and family section. Being a foreign concert, there weren’t many friends and family in attendance. The section was filled mostly with Chinese businessmen that held stock in the company. HanGeng’s manager had purchased his seat under a false name.

 

As the concert wore on, things became more and more amusing. By the time the cross dressing skit started, HanGeng was laughing behind his mask. The first member to rise out of the stage was Ryeowook. HanGeng thought the younger man look adorable in his dress and heels. His dainty build really fit the female persona. Siwon came next, his masculine lines not suited for his dress. He looked terrible, causing HanGeng to burst out laughing at his awkward movements.

 

The third member was supposed to be Kangin. HanGeng braced himself for the disturbing sight of one of Super Junior’s most masculine members dressed as a female, but the sight he was presented with was even more disturbing to him. Heechul came rising up on the stage, seated on a silver throne, and wearing Kangin’s Ga-In costume.

 

HanGeng held his breath at the sight of Heechul’s perfect legs wrapped in silk stockings and hose. His thin waist looked even thinner in the high waist shorts and crop top and his hair was styled in a cute fashion. It was a tantalizing combination of sex and innocents. HanGeng stared at the older as he strutted about the stage, his legs appearing to be a mile long and his movements confident. Unlike Siwon, Heechul moved very naturally in his high heels, only an occasional awkward movement or teeter.

 

“You weren’t supposed to look this good,” HanGeng mumbled to himself. “I’m not supposed to feel this way.”

 

He knew it had been a bad idea to attend the show. He knew it would be difficult to stay away from him. But, Heechul was making things impossible. Why had he chosen tonight of all nights to dress like that. Did he know he'd be watching?

 

HanGeng left before the show ended, not able to take anymore. It was too hard to sit and observe without them knowing. Seeing Heechul happy had made his heart ache. Heechul had forgotten about him. It was over, everything had changed. Sitting in his hotel room alone that night was lonely and felt wrong. Though, he was happy with his life now and his career, there was still something missing.

 

The bright city lights of Macau glistened below him as HanGeng sat in the window of his 15th floor suite. The hotel room was large, with a sitting area, gas fireplace, bar, and king size bed. It was room intended for a couple on a romantic getaway, not one lonely man and his thoughts. Pouring himself a strong drink from the bar, HanGeng lost himself to thoughts of long legs, garter belts and silk stockings. He wished he could run his hands up those hose covered legs and snap the garters as he…,

 

“He doesn’t belong to you anymore,” HanGeng scolded himself, trying to shake his naughty thoughts away. “You’re never going to touch him again.”

 

With that depressing thought hanging in the air, a loud knock sounded from the door, startling HanGeng and almost making him drop his drink.

 

“Who is it?” HanGeng called out, not sure who was knocking on his door in the middle of the night. He’d come to Macau alone and the only person that knew he was here was his manager.

 

“Room Service!” someone answered from the hall.

 

“I didn’t order room service. You must have the wrong room.”

 

“Compliments of room 1507.”

 

With raised brows, HanGeng set his drink on the windowsill and moved across the room. Opening the door, he found a hotel staff member standing on the other side with a cart. HanGeng stepped to the side allowed the man to push the cart into the room and set it up by the sofa. There were trays of fruit, champagne and white chocolates on it.

 

“Can I ask who sent this?” HanGeng asked as the staff member turned to leave.

 

“Room 1507 ordered the cart for you. There’s a note.” The man answered before leaving.

 

Thinking the cart was probably from a fan who spotted him in the lobby, HanGeng cautiously lifted the note off the cart and read what was scrawled across it. The message was written and hangul and the handwriting was somewhat familiar to him. His Korean being a bit rusty, it took him a minute to understand what it said.

 

Open the door, Hannie..,

 

HanGeng stared at the note for several long moments, its meaning clear, yet unclear at the same time. Open what door? Who had the nerve to address him so informally and by a nickname he’d long since discontinued using. There had really only been one person to ever call him Hannie and a regular basis.

 

“Rella,” HanGeng whispered, hope swelling inside him, only to dissipate a few moments later.

 

It couldn’t be Heechul. He had no clue he was here. Plus, the fans knew about Heechul’s nickname for him. Anyone could have written the note. Deciding to ignore the food cart, HanGeng perched himself back in the window and pick up his drink. Because he didn’t know who sent it, he didn’t trust the food on the cart. He’d just have the maid take it away in the morning.

 

Several long minutes ticked by and HanGeng sat him empty drink on the sill just as another knock was heard at the door, this one loud and angry sounding.

 

“Who is it?” HanGeng called out to the person at the door, but was only met with louder knocking. “I’m coming!”

 

Fearing waking up the entire floor, HanGeng rushed across the room and peeking through the peephole in the door. The person standing outside was wearing a long black coat, floppy black hat, sunglasses and a facemask with his initial on it. From the obscured view through the peephole, HanGeng couldn’t tell if it were a male or female, though they seemed to be wearing high heels.

 

“Who is it?” HanGeng asked, not sure if he should open the door or not. “It’s late.”

 

Instead of answering, the person in the hallway kicked the door with one of their black high heels.

 

“Look, Ma’am, it’s late. I’m not opening the door. If you don’t leave, I’m calling the front desk.”

 

“Damn it, Hannie.” The person cursed in Korean, their voice muffled behind their mask. “Open the door. You’re making this difficult.”

 

“Uhhh…, Sir?” HanGeng tried again, the person’s voice sounding a bit too deep for a girl. “I’m calling the front desk.”

 

“Hannie, open the damn door.” The person cursed once more as he ripped the sunglasses off his face and stared into the peephole with large, angry, cat-like eyes.

 

“Heechul?”


	2. Part Two

“Why didn’t you open the door after you got my note?” Heechul huffed, ripping off his face mask and stomping into the room once HanGeng finally decided to let him in. “I’ve been standing out there for twenty minutes. Someone could have seen me.”

“Rella?” HanGeng gaped, stepping out of the way and staring with wide eyes as Heechul kicked the door shut and tore the floppy black hat off his head.

“Stop staring at me like my head just spun around,” Heechul spat, tossing his hat and glasses on the coffee table before plopping down on the sofa and crossing his legs. “So, what do you have to say for yourself, Chinaman?”

“Say about what?” HanGeng asked, his eyes traveling up Heechul’s legs where they stuck out from in-between his long coat. He was wearing the same silk stocking and hose from the concert earlier. “What are you wearing?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Heechul scolded, “Why didn’t you open the door?”

“I didn’t know you sent the note. I thought it was some weird fan or something.” HanGeng defended himself. “What are you doing here, Rella?”

“I came to ask you the same thing.” Heechul reversed the question, “I know you came to the concert tonight. Why are you here, Hannie?”

“I don’t know,” HanGeng answered, hanging his head as he moved over to the sofa and took a seat next to Heechul. “I heard you were coming to Macau and I had some time off, so…,”

“You flew all the way here to see me?” Heechul supplied.

“To see the show, not you specifically.” HanGeng partially lied.

“I guess, I’ll leave then. Sorry if I got the wrong idea.” Heechul apologized, moving to stand, but was stopped by HanGeng’s hand on his knee.

“Don’t go, Rella. I’m glad you’re here.”

“So, you did come here to see me?” Heechul probed with one raised brow, his expression expecting.

“Do I really have to say it?”

“You do, if you want a peak at what’s under this coat.” Heechul teased, his hand moving atop HanGeng’s where it gripped his hose covered knee. “Did you come here to see me, or not?”

“Yes,” HanGeng answered, his voice soft and hesitant. “I missed you.”

“Things can’t be like they were before, so get that thought out of your head.” Heechul began, his hand moving up HanGeng’s arm as he spoke and his body turning more towards the younger. “But, if you want to hold me tonight and touch me, and be with me; we can. Just one night is all I can give right now, Hannie. Our plane leaves tomorrow afternoon.”

“I have to leave tomorrow too. I’m on break from filming, but work starts again soon.” HanGeng answered, knowing what Heechul was proposing was their only option. Too much time had passed, their lives were too different now; too complex. “How long has it been since I’ve held you in my arms, Rella?”

“A little over three years,” Heechul answered, his voice dropping an octave as he scooted closer to the man next to him.

“You showed up at my door that night too,” HanGeng whispered, his eyes locking with Heechul’s as he spoke. “I came home and found you in my bed.”

“We were in town for a show and I missed you,” Heechul reminisced, “Sunle let me in that night. He said you needed me. He said the same thing tonight.”

“That’s how you knew I was here?” HanGeng chuckled, “I was ratted out by my manager.”

“Yes,” Heechul confirmed, “And, I saw you in the crowd tonight. It takes more than a mask and a hat to hide from me, Hannie. I called Sunle during one of the VCRs. He told me where you were staying. Luckily, your room was just down the hall from mine and Siwon-ah’s. I didn’t have to travel very far to find you this time.”

“You’re rooming with Siwon?” HanGeng asked, his eyes darting to the ground.

“That’s what you took from that?” Heechul laughed, standing up with a huff and stomping his foot. “Don’t be jealous of Siwon-ah. You know he likes to fool around, but it’s nothing serious. I didn’t come here to talk about him. Plus, you can’t tell me you haven’t had any physical relationships since you left Korea.”

“I…, uh…, well…,”

“Don’t stammer, Hannie. I’m not trying to start a fight.” Heechul reassured, as he began slowly unbuttoning his coat. “I have a present for you.”

Eyes glued to Heechul’s willowy fingers as they undid his black overcoat, HanGeng held his breath as the heavy piece of outerwear fell open to reveal a glimpse of tight high waist short shorts, a sparkly pink cropped sweater and tight garters.

“I saw you staring at me on stage tonight,” Heechul began as he slipped out of his coat and tossed in on the floor. “You seemed to like this outfit in particular.”

“You could see me?” HanGeng answered, unconsciously extending his hand towards Heechul as the older struck a sexy pose in his heels and stockings.

“Of course I could see you. You were a bit obvious.” Heechul scolded, taking the hand offered to him and slipping into HanGeng’s lap, one knee pressing into the sofa cushions on either side of the younger man’s hips. “Now, stop talking, and kiss me.”

Placing his willowy hands on either side of HanGeng’s face, Heechul leaned down and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Even though it had been years since HanGeng had felt these lips on his own, the emotions came rushing back and made everything that had happened in their time apart disappear. HanGeng kissed back eagerly, his hands gripping Heechul’s hips as the older rocked himself against his lap. Heechul tasted just like he remembered and kissed with the same skill as before. He’d missed these lips and this man.

Hands moving around to hold Heechul’s firm backside through his shorts, HanGeng took a deep breath as Heechul broke the kiss to pull his pink sweater off over his head and toss it onto the floor.

“The shirt didn’t last long,” HanGeng chuckled, one hand moving from Heechul’s firm backside to trail up the older man’s now exposed chest.

“It was too big and it itched,” Heechul complained, “I can put it back on if you liked it?”

“No, my favorite part of the outfit is your silk stockings and garters. They make your legs look longer.” HanGeng admitted, lacing his hand in Heechul’s soft hair as they engaged in another deep kiss.

Heechul slowly undid the buttons on HanGeng’s shirt as they continued to kiss, exposing a long line of skin he could run his fingers across. It felt good to be in HanGeng’s arms again, even if it was just for one night. Both of them knew that their relationship could never be anything more than this; one night stands in hotel rooms and secret phone calls. Too much had changed in their lives, too many factors stood in the way; there was no going back.

“Your hair looks good this color,” HanGeng commented as Heechul moved his lips to the younger man’s neck. “I always liked it when you had red hair.”

“My hair was red the first time we made love, do you remember?” Heechul murmured against HanGeng’s neck.

“It was more orange than red, but I remember.” HanGeng answered, “I remember every time we made love.”

“Every time?” Heechul chuckled, “That’s a lot of times, Hannie. I don’t even remember all of them. Now I feel bad.”

“I’m not counting every time you cornered me backstage or pushed me into a bathroom stall. That was just sex, Rella. I meant the times that really meant something more. For example, the night before I left.”

“That’s not fair,” Heechul scolded, leaning back so he could look HanGeng in the eyes. “You knew you were leaving and I didn’t. When I think about that night, all I can remember is how sad you looked and how oblivious I was. Don’t talk about the past tonight, Hannie. This is supposed to be fun, not depressing.”

“Sorry, I can’t help it. Everything about you makes me think of the past.”

“Let’s open the champagne!” Heechul exclaimed in an attempt to not so subtly change to subject.

HanGeng couldn’t help but drop the subject and laugh as Heechul jumped up from his lap and moved over to the food cart. Removing the champagne bottle from the bucket of ice, Heechul popped a white chocolate into his mouth before starting to peel the paper off the alcohol bottle. HanGeng watched with half lidded eyes as Heechul sucked greedily on the chocolate in his mouth and teasingly licked his lips. Turning his back to HanGeng, Heechul bent over slightly, with the champagne bottle held against his stomach as he prepare to pop the cork. The sight of Heechul’s shapely hose covered legs and his firm backside in his shorts was too much for HanGeng to handle sitting still for.

Rising from the sofa, HanGeng shrugged off his shirt before approaching Heechul and wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist from behind. Heechul flinched in response to the contact and let out a shriek as the cork on the champagne flew off the bottle with a loud pop, bubbling foam pouring over his hands in the process and onto the floor. Not caring about the mess, HanGeng took hold of Heechul’s hair and jerked his head to the side for a sloppy kiss.

Turning around in HanGeng’s arms, Heechul dropped the champagne onto the floor and wrapped his arms around HanGeng’s neck as the younger slammed him against the food cart, knocking trays off and causing a terrible racket. They kissed with a hungry fierceness, their movements almost desperate as the worked rid each other of their clothing. Heechul was able to easily undo HanGeng’s jeans and force them down the younger man’s legs along with his boxers, leaving HanGeng bare in front of him. HanGeng, on the other hand, was having a difficult time with Heechul’s complicated clothing. So far, he’d only succeeded in removing the older man’s shorts.

Heechul was wearing black pantyhose over a black silk thong, his stockings and garters over the top preventing proper access. With a frustrated grunt, HanGeng jerked Heechul away from the food cart and bent him over the arm of the sofa. Heechul gripped the sofa cushions and tried to hold himself up as the felt HanGeng’s fingers dig into his hip. A tearing sound echoed in Heechul’s ears as HanGeng ripped a hole in his pantyhose, stretching and tearing the thing fabric enough so most of Heechul’s backside was exposed. Leaving Heechul hanging over the side of the sofa, HanGeng retrieved a knife from the food cart, before moving back to the older and using it to cut the silk straps on Heechul’s thong. Enjoying the rough treatment, Heechul ground his hips against the sofa arm, creating needed friction inside his ruined panties and causing subtle pleasure.

“There’s lube and condoms in my jacket pockets,” Heechul informed with a soft whimper. “Take me like this, right now.”

“I need to prepare you first,” HanGeng spoke as he dug the lube and condoms out of Heechul’s coat on the floor.

“No, I’ll be fine without it. Don’t make me beg, Hannie.”

“Are you sure?”

“Stop being so gentle and caring and get over here!” Heechul ordered, a bit frustrated by HanGeng’s tender nature.

Wanting to give Heechul what he wanted, HanGeng quickly pumped himself into hardness, using the sight of Heechul half-naked bent over the sofa as motivation. It was a delicious sight, one he wasn’t likely to forget anytime soon. After rolling on a condom, HanGeng coated himself with a generous amount of lube and stepped behind Heechul. A strangled groan left Heechul’s lips as HanGeng began forcing himself inside him. HanGeng’s pace was a bit slow at first, not wanting to hurt Heechul more than he hand to, but with each lewd noise the older man made, his pace quickened and became harsher.

Balancing on the sofa arm, Heechul lifted his legs and hooked his ankles together around HanGeng’s hips. The new angle it provided was enough to make Heechul see stars with each thrust, his body smacking against the sofa arm and providing another source of pleasure. Fingers digging into Heechul’s hose covered thighs, HanGeng bent over and placed openmouthed kisses up the older’s spine, tasting his salty sweat slick skin as he continued to harshly take him from behind.

Hips jerking in an erratic pattern, HanGeng wasn’t able to hold out very long, his oversensitive needy and eager. Heechul’s name and several curses in Chinese leaving his lips, HanGeng reached his climax inside the man beneath him before collapsing atop him.

“That was hot,” HanGeng mumbled against Heechul’s sweat covered back.

“You sound like an immature teenager,” Heechul chuckled, always amused by HanGeng’s strange comments after sex. “I’m glad it was good for you, but don’t fall asleep on me. I’m not done with you yet.”


	3. Part Three

HanGeng sat in the center of the bed with his legs outstretched in front of him. Heechul was in his lap, legs on either side of his body and his back arched as he moved his hips. The redhead was lean backwards on his hands and his mouth was hanging open in a silent cry as he clenched his eyes shut. HanGeng ran his hands up Heechul’s sides and over his pert nipples, causing the older male to shudder. He’d missed these moments, slow love making like they had all the time in the world and sinful sights of Super Junior’s sharp tongued diva.

 

Moving his hands to HanGeng’s shoulders, Heechul shifted the angle of his body so that he could look HanGeng in the eyes as he moved. Though their encounter had started out heated and fierce, Heechul preferred this pace. In this position he had control over the exchange and could guide each movement that they made. He preferred being in control of his lovers, even if it did feel nice to let go every once in a while.

 

Heechul’s black pantyhose were in tatters around his thin waist and shapely legs. HanGeng’s eagerness and infatuation with his garters had left his costume full of holes and his silk thong cut into pieces in the floor. The front of his stockings was trapping his swollen and leaking length inside the black netting. It dug into his skin and provided a torturous friction as he moved.

 

“Need some help?” HanGeng whispered as he moved his hands to the waistband of Heechul’s hose.

 

“Yes,” Heechul panted, not above begging when he added a strangled, “Please?”

 

Stealing a hungry kiss from his former lover, HanGeng dug his fingers beneath the top of Heechul’s torn black hose and pulled them down just enough to allow the older male’s trapped length to spring out. A moan left Heechul’s throat and his hips began to rock faster as HanGeng wrapped his hand around him and began giving his neglected length some much needed attention. Heechul’s body shook around HanGeng as he took ragged breaths and tried to keep up the movement of his hips, but the older was too distracted by the pleasure HanGeng’s hand was giving him.

 

Taking pity on the man in his lap, HanGeng tipped him backwards onto the mattress and took over. Heechul groaned in response to the shift in positions, his hand moving to stroke himself while HanGeng thrust into him at a deep angle. Though Heechul liked being in control, he knew when to give and allow his partner to take over. His legs were tired from dancing all night at the concert, making it hard to keep up his usual stamina in the bedroom. It felt good to just lie on his back and give in.

 

Heechul’s reprieve was short lived, for HanGeng quickly became inpatient with the position they were in. Pulling away from the redhead beneath him, HanGeng jerked on the garters pressing into the older male’s hips and into a deep kiss. Heechul struggled against his suddenly forceful partner, too tired to comply with anymore movement on his part. Breaking the kiss, HanGeng urged Heechul to place himself on all fours in the center of the bed. Doing as he was pressed to do, Heechul braced himself on shaking arms as HanGeng reentered him from behind.

 

The new angle and the harsh rhythm of HanGeng’s thrusts caused darts of intense pleasure to wrack Heechul’s body. Holding himself up on one unsteady arm, Heechul used his free hand to stroke himself at a vigorous pace, wanting to achieve his climax. A few harsh impacts from behind later, and Heechul was spilling himself onto the sheets and crying out HanGeng’s name.

 

The sound of Heechul’s beautiful voice screaming his name sent HanGeng into an erratic pace and caused him to see stars as he climaxed inside the man he used to call lover. Heechul collapsed onto the mattress with a loud groan before curling up into a ball. HanGeng sat back on his heels and chuckled at the man in front of him. Some things never changed. He had often found Heechul curled up in the same position post sex. It was something the older male did to calm himself down and ease any discomfort he was feeling.

 

Climbing out of bed, HanGeng slipped into the bathroom and damped a cloth with warm water. He then returned to the bed and sat down next to the curled up man on the bed and began gently cleaning the stains from his body.

 

“Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” HanGeng whispered, tossing the rag on the floor as he rubbed comforting circles on Heechul’s back.

 

“What happened to us, Hannie?” Heechul asked, his voice faint as he uncurled himself and flattened out on his back so that he was staring up at HanGeng. “We were happy once, weren’t we?”

 

“We were,” HanGeng agreed, the image of Heechul lying bare and vulnerable next to him almost heartbreaking. “Are you not happy, Rella?”

 

“Are you?”

 

“I am, I guess,” HanGeng answered honestly, a sad smile forming on his face as he stared down at his former lover. “I just get a little lonely sometimes. But, I am happy, Rella.”

 

“So, you don’t regret leaving me?”

 

“I don’t regret leaving Korea, but I regret everyday I’m away from you. You’re the only reservation I have from my past. I miss you, Rella.”

 

“I miss you too, Hannie.” Heechul began, his eyes glued on HanGeng’s face as he spoke. “And, I’m happy. Don’t worry about me.”

 

“You mean that, don’t you?” HanGeng smiled, placing his hand alongside Heechul’s face which caused the older male to smile back at him.

 

“Yes, I do. Things are really good for me. The past couple years were hard, but now, I feel like I’m back where I belong. Though, I do get lonely sometimes, as well.” Heechul began as he slowly sat up and placed a soft kiss on HanGeng’s cheek. “If you ever get lonely again, you don’t have to stalk me on stage. Just pick up the phone and call me. I’ll come running, silk stocking, garter belts and everything underneath.”


End file.
